Ally's Nightmare
by KruegerVoorheesGRL
Summary: Ally has a dream, and guess who's there: The one and only Freddy Krueger! How will Ally deal with him? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Ally's Nightmare**

"Good night mom!" Ally shouted. It was about 11:25 pm, the time when Ally normally went to bed. She had school the next morning as usual, and her parents always hounded her to go to bed relatively early. She still managed to go to bed later than they liked.

Ally put her pajamas on, packed up her book bag, and got into bed. She arranged all her anime plushies, Kirara and Shippo up at the head of the bed between the pillows, InuYasha and Sesshomaru under them, and Hiei, Alex, and Kenshin under them. Everything had to be just so before she went to sleep. Vash had his honorary place on the pillow next to her (even though she knew he'd just end up inside her pajama top on her chest while she slept). Ally turned out the light and closed her eyes. It always took her a little while to get to sleep, but eventually she managed. Her dream that night started off rather strangely. She found herself in a strange house, which was quite run-down. Most of the windows' glass had been replaced with colored tissue-paper, there was little light, and the wooden frames were old and rotting. The whole place creeped her out considerably. She started to wander around, trying to see if she had been there before, but eventually realized she hadn't.

"Hello?" she called. No answer. Ally began to smell something, a scent she had learned to recognize after she began to gain her vampires' powers. It was a scent that normal humans aren't able to smell: old death. Something about the scent was different however; it seemed more burnt than normal, almost like seared flesh. She sensed a presence.

"All right, whoever's there, get your ass out here now!" she yelled. Just then, around a doorway, a figure emerged. From what ally could tell, it was a man, rather tall, at least six feet. He wore a fedora hat, a dirty striped sweater, and black pants. The thing that made her recognize him right away when she noticed it, was the glove with razors for fingers on his right hand.

"You! I thought you didn't exist!" Ally snapped beginning to back up. Freddy laughed evilly.

"That's what everyone thinks babe!" he scraped his razor-glove along a nearby metal pipe hanging down from the ceiling "But they're all wrong, DEAD wrong!"

Ally prepared for battle. Freddy raised his glove and lunged at her. Ally disappeared. Freddy looked around, stunned. Ally appeared again behind him and kicked him into a wall. Freddy yelled in anguish. He turned around to face Ally, but she had disappeared again.

"I wouldn't try anything rash, Krueger. I'm not like the rest of those weak, simpering teenagers whose nightmares you've invaded before!" Ally's voice seemed to come from everywhere at once. Freddy's melted face contorted into an evil sneer.

"Well, looks like I've got to try a little harder then!" he looked around some more, but still couldn't find Ally. Finally, she appeared in the middle of the room, under a spotlight behind a young man tied to a chair.

"All right Krueger, if you're going to be in _my_ dream, we're doing things _my_ way," said Ally evilly. Freddy just smirked, curious to see what Ally's intentions for the guy were. Ally leaned on the guy's head.

"This here is Alan. Tell us what you do Alan," said Ally.

"I'm a slayer of the horrible monsters known as vampires!" Alan yelled.

"Oh, a vampire slayer huh? Rather unfortunate job," said Ally forcing Alan's head down savagely. He made a grunt of discomfort. Freddy raised his eyebrows.

"And why do you insist on brutally slaughtering my darlings?" Ally asked walking around in front of Alan.

"Because they're horrible demons who must all be destroyed!" Alan struggled to get free of the ropes, but in vain.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry you feel that way," Ally walked around behind Alan again.

"People like you are just so BLIND!" Ally yelled suddenly as she dug her claws right into Alan's eyeballs. Alan shrieked in pain as his blood gushed from his sockets. Freddy made a noise of amusement and disbelief.

"Oh no! Will that hinder your job at all?" asked Ally sarcastically.

"YOU BITCH! YOU DAMN VAMPIRE BITCH!" Alan screamed. Ally just laughed.

"I KNEW I WAS RIGHT! YOU'RE ALL MONSTERS!" blood still gushed from Alan's sockets.

"Well, I think I've heard enough of this tedious prattle!" Ally appeared in front of Alan again. She opened his mouth, grabbed his tongue and tore it out in one motion. Alan continued to scream. Ally grabbed Alan's face.

"Now, go join the rest of your kind in Hell!" Ally pulled out a wooden stake from Alan's coat. She placed it right above his heart, and drove it in slowly. Alan screamed louder than ever as his blood sprayed out from the wound, covering 

Ally's face and dress. When Alan finally stopped moving, Ally licked the blood from her face. She heard Freddy clapping behind her.

"Well, you certainly have style!" he laughed. Ally stood up.

"Are you still here?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"Of course, in fact, I think I'll visit your dreams from now on!"

"If you do, you're dead," Ally said simply.

"I'm already dead babe," Freddy put his arms around Ally's waist. She disappeared again, re-appearing behind the lifeless corpse of Alan.

"I'm not quite finished here…" Ally pulled a gun with silver bullets out from Alan's coat. She untied his body and pushed it forward so he was bent over. She put the barrel between his butt-cheeks, and fired all the bullets up his ass. Next, she shoved the whole thing as far she could up into his anus. She walked around in front and ripped his coat off completely. After some rummaging, she pulled out some garlic, a cross, and a bottle of holy water. She stuffed the garlic in Alan's mouth, stuck the cross upside down up his nose, and poured all the holy water on his groin.

"Perfect," said Ally standing back and looking at her handiwork.

"You know how to kill creatively," said Freddy also studying what she had done.

"I only do it to vampire slayers, they're the ones who deserve it the most, damn bastards," Ally spat at Alan's corpse.

"I'm gonna keep an eye on you," said Freddy approaching her again.

"I'm going to wake up soon," said Ally moving away.

"How d'you know?" he asked.

"It's my body, I know myself."

Alan's mangled body disappeared, and Ally began to fade.

"I expect to see you soon," she said, still fading.

"Bet on it," Freddy's face contorted into an evil smile again.

Finally ally woke up.

"Well…that was weird and annoying," she said, and got ready for school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ally's Nightmare II**

When Ally got to school, she met her friends in the usual spot.

"Morning guys, what is up?" she asked cheerfully.

"Not much, just the usual crap," said Callista yawning.

"God, my horrible older sister is back!" Amélia said angrily.

"Oh no, not the awful she-beast again!" exclaimed Ally.

"The very same. She kept me up half the night!"

"That's not good!" said Christie. Ally leaned against a nearby wall.

"Did anyone have any strange dreams last night?" she asked.

"Not really, why?" asked Callista.

"Well, you know that movie, A Nightmare on Elm Street?"

"Yes, unfortunately…" said Amélia sounding a little annoyed.

"I had a dream about that Freddy dude…maybe those movies weren't as fictional as we thought…" said Ally.

"What do you mean?" asked Amélia.

"Well, if you didn't die, then I'm pretty sure Freddy isn't real," said Callista.

"It just seemed a little too real, and he said he would be visiting me again real soon. I'm kinda worried," said Ally.

"Well don't be, it was just a dream," said Amélia, still annoyed about their subject of discussion.

"That's what they all said in those movies, but they ended up being DEAD wrong!" Ally was sounding more and more worried. Just then, the bell rang, and Ally and Callista headed for their class. It was a B day, meaning they had Algebra together. Ally and Callista sat down in their usual desks next to each other.

"Did you get problems 6-10 on the homework?" Callista asked.

"You mean you didn't do it again?" asked Ally getting her book out.

"No, I just didn't understand them," said Callista, pulling out her homework. Ally gave Callista her math homework to copy. After they had all handed in their assignments, their teacher Mr. Roxburgh went on with the lesson. Ally began to feel a little drowsy. She tried to stay awake, but it got harder and harder. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, but opened them again immediately. However, when she looked at the front of the classroom, she saw something, rather odd. For one thing, Mr. Roxburgh seemed to have a bald, almost orange head, but was still wearing his usual suit. When he turned around, Ally nearly fainted.

"OH GOD NOT AGAIN!" she yelled. It was Freddy.

"Hey again Babe!" said Freddy, coming around in front of the desk and sitting down on it.

"What do you want now?" she asked, getting very annoyed.

"I told you I'd be back, Doll-face!" he stood up and approached her. Ally leaned back in her seat. Freddy laughed.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"YOU'RE wrong! Get out of my head!" Ally yelled. Freddy brought his charred face close to hers.

"No can do! I'm gonna hang around for a while!"

"Well the joke's on you dude, I'm waking up before Mr. Roxburgh kills me," said Ally.

"I'll kill you first!" Freddy grabbed Ally's shoulders.

"You already tried, remember?" Ally smirked.

"I'll just have to try harder then!" Freddy raised his razor glove. Ally grabbed wrist. Both of them began to struggle. Ally was making a lot of noise, so 

Callista tried to wake her up. Before Ally left the dream, Freddy began to glow. before Ally could ask what was happening, she heard Callista calling her.

"Ally! Ally! Wake up!" Callista started to shake her slightly. Ally opened her eyes.

"What? What is it?" she asked looking very bewildered.

"You were having a nightmare, a loud one!" said Callista. Ally then became aware of the rest of the class looking at them.

"Is everything all right Ally?" Mr. Roxburgh asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I just didn't sleep very well last night, and I don't feel very well this morning, may I get something to drink?" Ally asked.

"Yes of course, Callista, would you go with her?"

"Yeah sure," said Callista, getting up with Ally. Both of them went out into the hall.  
"What's going on with you?" asked Callista, turning to face Ally.

"I had another dream with Freddy in it!" Callista looked surprised.

"Well that's…"

"Do you know what this means?"

"I doubt it means anything."

"Freddy's real, I know it! I mean, you saw me struggling with him while I was asleep!"

"Still, we should talk to the others," said Callista, turning to leave. Ally followed. They went to Amélia's classroom and knocked on the door. The teacher opened it.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Can we borrow Amélia for a minute?" asked Ally.

"Of course, just be quick." Amélia got up and left with them to find Christie.

When they were all assembled, Ally let Dracula, Noss, and Morti out of her backpack.

"What's going on Al?" asked Noss yawning.

"Okay, this Freddy dream stuff is getting out of hand. Today in class, I fell asleep accidentally, and he was in my dream again, but this time, we had a little altercation and apparently I was actually moving in my sleep. Calli saw it," said Ally, looking over at Callista. She nodded.

"It looked pretty real to me, but this doesn't actually mean anything does it?"

"Of course not, Ally just had a night-terror, when people have nightmares which they actually react to in real life," said Amélia trying to be logical.

"Oh come on, you guys have to admit there is _some_ possibility that he might be real," said Ally, looking at all of them for some sort of moral support.

"Ally, you shouldn't watch that Nightmare on Elm Street crap before bed!" said Noss, crossing his arms.

"You guys just don't care. Well, I was right about vampires existing, so what makes you think I'm wrong now?"

"Because this is a movie character we're talking about, not a species of supernatural creature!" Amélia was almost yelling.

"Well I say he's real!"

"DAMN RIGHT I'M REAL BITCH!" everyone stared at Ally. It wasn't her voice coming out of her mouth anymore.

"Ally, what just happened?" asked Callista.

"I happened Babe, and I'm here to stay!" Ally grabbed her throat.

"What's happening?" she asked in her voice again.

"Let's just say, I'll be a guest in your body for a while!" Freddy jeered. All of them just stared. Finally Dracula spoke up.

"You can't just control my fiancée all of a sudden like that! I won't have it!"

"Nothing you can about it! Besides, I'm not actually 'controlling' her."

"Okay, you can drop the act," said Amélia looking up angrily.

"I think we've established by now that this isn't an act," said Morti looking worried.

"Freddy, you aren't going to get away with this!" Ally yelled.

"I already have Doll-face, so you and me are going be together for a while!" Freddy laughed evilly.

"Great, my best friend is possessed by melty, sadistic, bastard!" Amélia wailed.

"Now, we just have to figure out, what we're going to do now," said Ally.


End file.
